


sometimes quiet is violent.

by laevatein



Category: Persona 4
Genre: I dunno it's been months, I just had overflowing thoughts and it happened, M/M, musings, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yosuke assumes the worst only to be proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes quiet is violent.

**Author's Note:**

> still in hiatus. I've pretty much fallen out of the persona fandom, but ehh this happened so here you go.

 

  


 

It wasn’t without consequence.

For too long his thoughts had threatened to slip into dangerous territory, and yet Yosuke still allowed himself to heed the very notions immersed in such hopelessness.

There was no pinpointing the origin of such emotions. It didn’t matter anyways.

They were present and **_real._**

And still even as he laid in bed, gaze shifting intermittently between the same three spots only seemed to still him in that endless cycle of thoughts. Even the shift of weight on the edge of the bed went unnoticed, eyes remaining glued to the same spots.

The only subtleties given to acknowledge the slight change in the room’s atmosphere was the way his heart beat erratically for a few seconds. They were crucial seconds though, because in that time he’d caught the faintest hint of familiarity by means of a scent.

It was a blur after that.

Warmth graced his neck. The brush of lips and then a tongue steadily broke down the haze that had overtaken his senses.

Such actions only affirmed the fears he had with his earlier confession.

A note given, expressing all the things he knew he would have failed to say properly if he’d tried and courage _lacking_  while in his best friend’s presence riddled him useless in that aspect.

Still he dared to push the chance and apparently..it had been reciprocated.

Because the moment his hand brushed into silver locks, Souji finally looked at him - _really_ looked at him.

Breath caught in his throat, there was no stopping how Yosuke gripped the side of Souji’s face to meet half-way in a kiss. It was one comprised of suppressed emotions that had been left in the dark for too long only to stumble into the realness of it all.

There was no denying the way Souji gripped and held onto him as if he would lose him in the same instance. Yosuke couldn’t stop in his own touches, clinging and forcing their bodies together for a shared warmth that _needed_ Souji to understand how long he’d been in this torment.

With the kiss deepening shortly thereafter, it seemed as if Souji understood very well for he had been suffering in much of the same way.

If it wasn’t for him, then he wouldn’t have known what love was.


End file.
